


Счастливого числа у тебя нет

by Vinsachi



Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Ficlet, Fight Sex, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinsachi/pseuds/Vinsachi
Summary: Суини целуется так же, как и дерется – жарко, быстро и неряшливо; голый энтузиазм и ноль техники.





	Счастливого числа у тебя нет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [your lucky number is none](https://archiveofourown.org/works/320575) by [xylodemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/pseuds/xylodemon). 



Тень спотыкается и охает, вздрагивая, когда край раковины больно врезается ему в бедро. Его туфли, скрипя, скользят по мокрому кафелю, и он хватается за грязную футболку Суини. В уборной до странного тихо; Тень слышит тихое журчание протекающего бачка, глухой стук капель из неплотно закрученного крана за спиной, а дыхание Суини кажется слишком шумным, учащенным, неровным, обжигающим Тени ухо. От Суини пахнет потом, сазерн-комфортом и дешевыми сигаретами, у Тени скручивает живот, внутри все переворачивается, и на него накатывает тошнота от адреналина и кисловатого послевкусия меда, который он выпил по настоянию Среды.

 

Губы Суини, похотливые и мокрые, скользят вдоль Тениной челюсти, и Тень подавляет вскрик, двинув локтем в сторону Суини. В голове у него все плывет, он чувствует себя обалдевшим от ударов и от выпивки. А Суини ржет над ним, заходится глухим гортанным смехом, его голос хриплый и прокуренный. Под потолком мигает лампочка, тусклый свет скользит по захватанным и зассанным стенам. Суини кладет ладонь на затылок Тени, чуть впиваясь в него ногтями, и Тень чувствует, как зубы прихватывают тонкую кожу за ухом.

 

Дверь скрипит, распахиваясь, и тут же закрывается с тихим вздохом.

 

Выгнувшись, Тень отстраняется от Суини и уклоняется вбок, стремясь занять выгонную позицию для удара коленом по яйцам, но Суини проворнее его: быстро вскидывает собственное колено и просовывает его между ногами Тени, пригвождая того к раковине и кладя тяжелую руку ему на бедро. Тень вздыхает, снова заслышав опасный шум, и бессильно закидывает голову назад, прислоняясь к стене. Руки у него трясутся; пальцы Суини уже схватились за воротник, а язык, скользкий и ловкий, проходится по разбитой Тениной губе.

 

Суини целуется так же, как и дерется – жарко, быстро и неряшливо; голый энтузиазм и ноль техники – и этим немного напоминает Тени Ло’кия, те тридцать минут свободного времени, которые они урвали однажды, перед тем как в тюрьме потушили свет – на нижней койке в крошечной камере, которую они тогда делили. Тень не знает, хочется ли ему этого, но у него уже давно стоит, с того момента как Суини затолкал его в эту уборную, а может, он возбудился и раньше, и все в нем затвердело еще с первого удара; а Суини снова ржет, и его пальцы дергают за ширинку Тени, и он говорит ему, мол, расслабься – выдыхает прямо в раскрытые губы, и сдавленно шепчет, зарывшись Тени в шею.

 

Глаз у Тени заплыл окончательно; ему видна только половина лица Суини, да и то размыто – Суини впечатывается в него очередным поцелуем. В ответ губы Тени впиваются в челюсть Суини, в колючую от щетины потную кожу, и Суини роняет руку на затылок Тени и резко притягивает его голову к себе – так, как ему хочется, и поцелуй превращается в месиво слюны, языков и зубов – жарко, скользко, с нажимом, отчего разбитые губы Тени здорово саднят.

 

Дверь снова распахивается с тяжелым стоном. Суини рявкает что-то, не отрываясь от губ Тени, быстро и грубо, и слова бессвязны, но очевидны, а потом проводит губами по Тениной шее, и здоровый глаз Тени закрывается, пока Суини кусает и засасывает кожу над его воротником. Рука Суини шарит у Тени в трусах, еще не прикасаясь к телу, но близко, слишком близко, и член у Суини стоит колом, и ему уже не терпится ломануться между Тениных бедер.

 

Тень пытается просунуть руку между двумя телами, но они слишком тесно друг к другу прижимаются – тут так просто не расцепиться, впрочем, Суини имел это в виду; он охаживает горло Тени мокрыми раскрытыми губами, дыша часто и горячо, потом наваливается на Тень и проводит своим хером ему по бедру. Когда, наконец, его пальцы смыкаются на члене Тени и начинают ерзать вверх-вниз, Тень громко стонет и колотит кулаком по груди Суини.

 

В голове у Тени снова все плывет; его ноги подкашиваются, в желудке режет и крутит. Суини надрачивает ему, неровно и вообще топорно, и Тень двигается так, чтобы попасть в ритм, полностью отдавшись ощущениям грубого трения и давления. Суини держит его за бедро, да так цепко, что потом будут синяки, и Тень стонет, когда Суини пропускает ладонь ему под хер, а потом щелкает большим пальцем по головке.

 

Суини внезапно замирает и вздрагивает, навалившись на Тень всем телом; из горла его вырывается сдавленный стон; горячее дыхание обжигает Тени шею. В тусклом свете волосы Суини кажутся почти каштановыми, на щеке наливается багрянцем синяк; он работает рукой уже так, как надо, прикусывает Тени кожу под ухом, и Тень кончает ему в руку, и его сперма белая и густая, а в воздухе висит запах пота, сазерн-комфорта и сигарет.

 

Кто-то стучит, и за дверью слышится бодрый, веселый голос Среды. Суини велит ему съебаться, мол, они заняты, а Тень смеется; ноги у него подкашиваются, и он сползает на пол.


End file.
